Timeline
A timeline of events in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. Timeline 1990 Fiveman *'March 2nd, 1990': The five Hoshikawa siblings, having spent twenty years under the supervision of Arthur G6, must face the Silver Imperial Army Zone once again when they begin an attack to make Earth the thousandth planet to be destroyed for their Galactic Empress Meadow to gain eternal life, activating their powers as Fiveman. During their initial assault on Earth, Newtown Elementary School, where the Hoshikawa siblings were teaching prior to becoming Fiveman, is destroyed. *A giant alien child known as Sairagin is brought to Earth to fight Fiveman for Zone, but leaves the planet peacefully after Kazumi Hoshikawa (FivePink) helps him with his math studies. *Five aliens allied with Zone reveal themselves as Ginga Sentai Gingaman and become rivals with Fiveman. *With the help of a boy scientist who investigates it during a period where it has lost its memory, Arthur activates its transformation into the Earth Cannon to become Fiveman's new finisher. *Gunther, a loner warrior known as the "Galactic Wolf", obtains a machine known as Star Five and, after tormenting Sairagin of their whereabouts, brings it to Earth to challenge Fiveman. Eldest Hoshikawa sibling Gaku (FiveRed) recognizes the build as that of his father, which it is ultimately confirmed after receiving a broadcast message from the machine. Fiveman obtain Star Five and use it alongside FiveRobo to become Super FiveRobo; but Gunther is sealed in stone and sent into space by Zone's Galactic Wizard Barrugin, whom Fiveman immediately defeat with their new combination. *First Captain Chevalier returns to take command of the Vulgyre, despite Captain Garoa continued leadership of the Zone forces; Ginga Sentai Gingaman rejoin him to assist in his cause. *Hoping to keep Meadow's favor, Garoa begins to combine Galactic Warriors; the first, Kaniarigin, is used on a raid against Fiveman's Magma Base, leading to massive damage before it is destroyed with the base's combat form, Max Magma. *When Chevalier likewise starts creating Combined Galactic Warriors, Ken Hoshikawa (FiveBlue) creates a new finisher to combat them: the Super Five Ball. Chevalier likewise tries to one-up Fiveman and Garoa through unveiling his personal Black Gorlin unit. *Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow) obtains footage that likewise confirms the survival of the Hoshikawa sibling's mother, Midori. *After failing too many times as Zone's commander, Garoa is demoted to the janitor of Vulgyre as Chevalier retakes command. *With the assistance of his younger brother Ken, Gaku develops the Five Tector armor to assist in strengthening the team. *During his cleaning of Vulgyre, Garoa discovers a curtained-off area of the ship where he discovers bizarre liquids and a sound similar to breathing; when he tries to show this to the other Zone officials, Meadow becomes furious and tells them to never do this again. Other Events * December 23rd: Skyforce agents Ryu Tendo and Rie Aoi are recommended for the procedure to partake in Birdonic Waves and become Jetman. * U.A.O.H.'s Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura is caught in a car crash with Lieutenant Commander Endoh and his daughter, Mitsuko; while attempting to save both, Endoh sacrifices himself so that his daughter can be saved and raised by Miura. * The Space Bosozoku Bowzock is formed. * Meiko Bitou becomes severely hurt in an accident when rushing to meet with her brother Kouta at the orphanage they were living in; her rehabilitation convinced Kouta to become a rehab specialist when he got older. * The underground forces of Infershia begin an invasion of the surface world. In order to stop them, several Heavenly Saints intercept the forces and ultimately seal them back underground, but at heavy costs: Heavenly Saint Blagel was trapped behind the sealed Infershia and cursed into a new identity. Heavenly Saint Lunagel, having sealed the gate, suffers similar memory loss when attacked by the traitorous Heavenly Saint Raigel who battles Heavenly Saint Sungel before the former is sealed into a mummified state while Sungel is unexpectedly transformed into a frog. *Births: Ian Yorkland (KyoryuBlack) 1991 Fiveman *Newtown Elementary School reopens for the first time since Zone's destruction of the school. *Discovering a strange energy source within Vulgyre, Garoa uses it on a Gorlin and construction equipment to become the mecha Big Garoan; while Fiveman ultimately destroy it, they did so after it had destroyed Super Five Robo, giving Meadow the trust to allow the former commander to attempt to retake his position in Zone. *Chevalier uses the same energy as Garoa to create the Galactic Warrior Iwakasekigin, whose fossilization power is enough to overpower and ultimately capture all of Fiveman! Despite the assistance of the returning Gunther, they are ultimately saved when Gaku is released from his fossilization by stomach acid within Vulgyre itself, further confirming that the ship is actually a living creature. Using the Five Tector, FiveRed destroys Iwakasekigin and saves his siblings. *Meadow appears to confirm Vulgyre's living status and prepares to use it to destroy Earth by itself until it is stopped by the Sidon Flowers at Newtown Elementary; the resulting crash reveals that "Meadow" never existed and Zone had been taking commands from Vulgyre all along! *Vulgyre fuses together Galactic Scientist Doldora and Galactic Fang Zaza with its energy into Baradorugin to destroy the Sidon Flowers, it eliminates all but one before the younger Hoshikawa siblings destroy it. *Gaku faces Galactic Swordsman Billion in a final showdown, during which Gunther is killed trying to protect FiveRed. In his dying words, the Galactic Wolf confirms that he originally stole Star Five from the Hoshikawa parents, who currently reside on Planet P16. Angered and encouraged by this sacrifice, Gaku kills Billion. *The Hosikawa siblings use Magma Base's communicator to reach Planet P16 and finally hear from their parents for the first time in over 20 years, but are interrupted due to jamming frequencies from Vulgyre. *Vulgyre undergoes a two-hour metamorphosis into its ultimate "Super Beast" form; forcing the remaining Zone command to protect it until its transformation is complete. During this showdown, Fiveman destroy Gingaman and use Super Five Robo to stop the Black Gorlin. Gaku likewise wins his final showdown with Chevalier, but his death at the end of the two hours gives Vulgyre the final energy it needs to complete its transformation. *Fiveman attempt to use all their power to fight Super Beast Vulgyre, but its power is overwhelming to the point that even Max Magma can do nothing against the creature, destroying Fiveman's base. *Receiving a weak transmission from their parents, Fiveman follow their instruction of taking the Sidon Flower inside Vulgyre itself, where they use it to finally calm the soul of the dead girl the creature had used as its voice as "Galactic Empress Meadow". With the girl finally resting in peace, Fiveman use Super FiveRobo to destroy Vulgyre, taking out Garoa and Dongoros in the process and bringing an end to Zone. *With Earth at peace and their parents finally found, the Hoshikawa siblings depart Earth once again for Planet P16 for a long-awaited family reunion.